


Drain Covers are a Nightmare

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George's first practice in Baku is ruined by a drain cover. Thankfully Jack is there to comfort him.





	Drain Covers are a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another little story for you all. Taking slight inspiration from Baku where first practice came to a halt and completely recked George's car. I think that George is a really good driver and I hope that either he gets to go to a better team or that Williams improves its performances. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this story!

Jack had been keeping an eye on the first practice of the Formula 1 seeing as his boyfriend was involved and he was also still concerned about him, what with him having recently recovered from being ill. He knew that he should be getting ready for his own qualifying but that was far from his mind. Suddenly there was the raised voice of David Croft from Sky over the TV which made him look up in shock when he saw that there was an issue with a Williams car. More specifically it was his boyfriend's car. Jack's eyes went wide as replays showed George's car going over an unloose drain cover which appeared to shatter the car. When it was announced that the final practice would be cancelled in order to check all the other drain covers on the track as well as clean up all the debris, Jack made his way to Williams motorhome making sure to let someone know that he would be heading out and he knew to be back in time for qualifying. Jack ran into Claire and they both looked at each other trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Should you not be preparing for qualifying?" Claire asked.

"They'll have to tidy up the track, it won't be happening anytime soon." Replied Jack.

Claire nodded slightly.

"Go and wait in his drivers room, I'll send him your way when he gets back."

"Thank you." Jack answered. 

Claire gave him a soft smile before heading off to talk to the engineers leaving Jack to make his way to George's room. He sat down quietly on his boyfriend's massage bed as he waited from him to return. It took a bit off time for George to get back and Jack was startled when the door to the room opened. His boyfriend had his overalls wrapped around his waist and he looked slightly pale. George looked at Jack with wide eyes when he made eye contact with him and he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? You should be getting ready for qualifying. You need to prepare, Jack." He rambled. 

Jack smiled softly and made his way over to the younger man and wrapped his arms around his neck. George sighed into Jack's neck before wrapping his own arms around the other Brit. 

"I came to see how you were doing, are you alright?" Asked Jack.

He frowned when he felt George shrug and moved away but remained close so that he could look into his eyes.

"George?"

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed. Do you know that the truck hit the bridge? The one carrying the car back to the pits. It's such a joke." George answered.

Jack sighed and moved his head so that his forehead rested against George's.

"They'll fix the car. It will be alright."

"The car's badly damaged, Jack. I can't run in FP2." Muttered George, angrily. 

Jack raised a hand to run through George's hair to sooth him. 

"Everything will be fine. Just you wait." 

George breathed deeply and let it out as he pulled away from Jack to look him in the eye.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"For being here with me." Answered George as he wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter man.

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss George, slowly and deeply. They were interrupted by a knock on the door that startled the pair and they separated. 

"George, Claire wants a meeting in 5 seeing as first practice has been cancelled." A voice called out.

"I'll be out in a minute." George replied. 

The pair remained silent as they waited for the footsteps to walk away. When Jack was sure that the person had gone, he moved forward to place a kiss on George's forehead and smiled at him. 

"I better leave you to it." He said, softly.

George smiled a little in return.

"Good luck in qualifying." George said.

"Thank you." Answered Jack.

He leaned forward again and gave George a short and soft kiss before making his way towards the door to leave, however a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Be safe, Jack." 

"Always."


End file.
